


Underestimated

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles, Erica, and Lydia are ready to make their relationship public knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nerdyhummingbird said: So for your tiny fic challenge bc I've literally never seen this written: Stiles/Lydia/Erica
> 
> Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
> Miss No-Way-It's-All-Good,  
> It didn't slow me down.  
> Mistaken, always second guessing  
> Underestimated, look, I'm still around
> 
> Fuckin’ Perfect by Pink

“You sure you’re ready to do this, Princess?” Erica arches a brow as she looks at Lydia, practically daring her to back down now that they’re here.

“I’m ready.” Lydia purses her lips and looks at herself in the rearview mirror, daintily wiping off a smudge of lipstick from the corner of her mouth. “Stiles, are you in?”

“Duh. I don’t give a shit what anyone says.” Stiles grins at them, and Erica feels her lips quirking up in response. “Never have, and I’m not starting now. You good to go, Catwoman?”

“I was born ready, Batman.” Erica winks at him, watching with satisfaction as he flushes, just a little. They’ve only been doing this for a few weeks, so it’s still new to them. All those silly clichés that she’s read about in her mom’s romance novels over the years are actually kind of true, it turns out. Her heart _does_ skip a beat whenever Stiles flashes that crooked smile at her, and her gut _does_ twist like there are butterflies buzzing around whenever Lydia casually touches her arm or presses closer.

“It’s alright if someone is nervous,” Lydia points out, lowering her gaze from the mirror and turning her head towards them. “High school is hell on a good day, and it’s not as if what we’re announcing is commonplace.” 

“Says the queen of BHHS,” Erica says. “If _you_ think it’s hell, imagine what it’s like for us mere mortals.”

“Ha! As if you’re merely a mortal anymore, Erica,” Stiles quips, reaching out to tug on one of Erica’s blonde curls. She snaps her teeth at him playfully, and he wiggles his fingers tauntingly at her. Staring at his fingers distracts her for a moment, and it isn’t until he’s smirking and clearing this throat that she realizes she’s drifted into some rather inappropriate fantasies for right before the start of the school day. “Save that thought for after school.” He waggles his eyebrows at her, which makes her snort out a laugh.

“As I was saying,” Lydia continues as if they didn’t just interrupt, the only sign that she’s paid any attention being the way her lips are quirked into a sexy little smirk that she knows does things to both of them, “this is going to be a rough experience. Children are cruel, and they won’t understand our relationship at all.”

“They’ll probably think Stiles is lucky having two bombshells like us on his arms,” Erica agrees. “And they’ll think we’re sluts because that’s the double standard that exists in our society. Men can get two chicks and be deemed a sex god, while women can have two partners and are just considered trash.”

“They already call us both sluts because we embrace our sexuality and defy norms of society,” Lydia says, giving Erica a proud look. “We’ll crush them beneath our heels and leave nothing but dust.”

“God, you’re so sexy when you’re talking feminism and planning to destroy a legion of small-minded assholes,” Stiles says, grinning at them both. “I’m not nervous, by the way. It can’t be any worse than what they already whisper about me, after all.”

“Yeah, last I heard, you’re a hitman for some mafia guy out of San Francisco and you’re also in a gang.” Erica laughs. “That’s a step up from freshman year, huh? Then it was just about how pathetic you were for lusting after the unobtainable Lydia Martin.”

“Not as unobtainable as they believed, obviously.” Lydia leans across the front of the Jeep and presses her lips against Stiles’ cheek. She uses her thumb to wipe off the lipstick when she pulls back. “I _am_ nervous,” she admits, arching a brow and giving Erica the ‘dare to laugh at me’ look this time. “I’ve heard far worse than I’m likely to hear regarding our relationship, but I hate that they’re going to take something so beautiful and loving and try to twist it into something sinful and wrong.”

“Fuck ‘em all,” Erica decides, reaching out to stroke Lydia’s cheek. “I mean, I’m a little anxious, but you’re right. They can’t say or do anything that’s worse than what I’ve already gone through. It’s a total waste of time to be scared about what a bunch of morons thinks about us anyway.”

“Hear, hear.” Stiles smiles before he turns off the radio and twists the key to an off position. “That’s a better speech of triumph than Finstock’s ID4 speech any day. I vote for Erica to make us all t-shirts with our new motto on it: fuck ‘em all.”

“I’d considering wearing such a shirt, so long as there isn’t glitter or animal print. Those are both so last season,” Lydia says, leaning forward to give Erica a quick kiss before doing the same to Stiles. “Let’s do this.”

“They won’t know what hit them.” Erica smiles as she gets off Stiles’ Jeep, smoothing down her short skirt and making sure her breasts are displayed to optimum perfection. She’s got her femme fatale clothes on today because it’s sort of like a suit of armor, or her superhero costume, if she’s going with her and Stiles’ usual theme.

“Scott just texted. He and the others are waiting in the cafeteria for us. They got us breakfast, and Allison actually brought popcorn so they can enjoy the show properly,” Stiles says, stumbling around the side of the Jeep and texting a reply back. He grins at her. “Our pack kicks ass.”

“Yes, they do,” Lydia agrees, the swishy skirt of her feminine dress swinging around her knees as she walks over to them. She hooks one of her arms through one of theirs, urging them to walk inside the school with her in the middle. “I can’t wait to educate everyone about polyamory and remind them _why_ I’m the queen of BHHS.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
